2013
This is a list of various things that will take place in 2013. Significant events January :*10 - Mick Foley is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*21 - Bob Backlund is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*28 - Trish Stratus is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February :*4 - Bruno Sammartino is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*25 - Donald Trump is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. March :*18 - Booker T is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. April :*7 - The Undertaker went 21-0 at WrestleMania XXIX by defeating CM Punk Births Deaths March :*5 - Paul Bearer :*29 - Reid Flair Debuts and Returns January :* 7 - The Rock returned to RAW. :* 11 - The Rock returned to Smackdown :* 27 - Chris Jericho returned to the Royal Rumble :* 27 - The Godfather returned to the Royal Rumble :* 27 - Goldust returned to the Royal Rumble :* 28 - Brock Lesnar returned to RAW February :* 1- Jack Swagger returned to Smackdown. :* 23 - The Undertaker returned to a Smackdown live event in Waco, Texas teaming up with Sheamus vs. Damien Sandow & Wade Barrett. :*25 - Triple H returned to Raw. March :*4 - The Undertaker return to TV on Monday Night Raw. Events Pay-Per-View Events January :*13 - Genesis 2013 :*27 - Royal Rumble 2013 February :*17 - Elimination Chamber 2013 March :*10 - Lockdown 2013 April :*7 - WrestleMania XXIX May :*19 - Extreme Rules 2013 June :* July :*14 - Money in the Bank 2013 August :*18 - SummerSlam 2013 September :* October :*Over the Limit 2013 November :*TBA - Survivor Series 2013 December :* Retirements January :*14 - Eve Torres Title changes January :*11 - Alberto del Rio defeated Big Show on Smackdown to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. :*14 - Kaitlyn defeated Eve Torres on Raw to win the WWE Diva's Championship. :*25 - Austin Aries and Bobby Roode defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jr. & Hernandez on Impact to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. :*26 - Velvet Sky defeated Tara on Impact to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship. :*27 - The Rock defeated CM Punk at the Royal Rumble 2013 to win the WWE Championship. February :*28 - Kenny King defeated Rob Van Dam to win the TNA X-Division Championship on TNA iMPACT April :*7 - The Miz defeated Wade Barrett to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania XXIX. :*7 - John Cena defeated The Rock to win the WWE Championship at WrestleMania XXIX. :*8 - Wade Barrett defeated The Miz to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on Raw :*8 - Dolph Ziggler defeated Alberto Del Rio to win the World Heavyweight Championship on Raw :*15 - Kofi Kingston defeated Antonio Cesaro to win the WWE United States Championship on Raw See also Category:Wrestling Years